The present invention relates generally to display stands and boxes and more particularly, to a foldable display container that may be shipped flat and easily assembled by a consumer, retailer or other user of the display.
Foldable display containers are used to display printed materials and other articles. The display containers are formed from a single, integrated piece of plastic or other material. Each integrated piece may be packaged and shipped flat so that one or several hundred containers may be shipped at one time while minimizing shipping costs. Furthermore, the expense related to packaging materials needed to protect the containers from damage during shipping is also reduced significantly. Once the containers reach a retailer, the retailer can construct the display containers from the flat pieces by folding out and connecting the components of the display containers. There are several types of display containers that are used to display printed materials.
One such display container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,024, issued on Jul. 24, 1990 to Meyer. This patent discloses a printed material holder that is formed from molded plastic and includes a flat panel having a molded clip that extends outward from the flat panel. The lower end of the clip is attached to and extends from the flat panel. The top end of the clip curves towards the front panel to a position that is even with the front surface of the flat panel. The clip has an inherent spring tension which enables the clip to be easily pulled forward to insert material behind the clip. The tension of the clip provides a pressure point at the top of the clip to hold materials in place inside the holder. In this configuration, the holder may be mounted to a wall or door.
In a separate configuration, a pair of side panels extend from either side of the flat panel. The side panels, along with the molded clip, keep materials from sliding out of the sides of the holder. A pair of L-shaped support legs are mounted to the flat panel to provide support for the holder. Tabs or buttons on the legs fit into corresponding holes on the flat panel to secure the legs to the flat panel. The legs extend from the flat panel down to the base of the holder. The legs form a triangular support on each side of the holder to support the holder for use on a flat surface such as a table top.
Although the material holder securely holds printed material in place, it has some practical problems and disadvantages. A portion of the molded clip extends above the planar surface of the flat panel so that two or more holders cannot be easily stacked or packaged for shipping. The molded clip prevents the holder from being a single flat piece that can be stacked to save room inside of a shipping container. Furthermore, the material holder includes separate support legs which can be broken or lost easily during shipping or handling of the holders.
Other types of display containers are molded from a single flat piece of material such as plastic to reduce parts and also reduce shipping costs. The molded containers include several panels that fold upright and connect together to form the display containers. One such display container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,663, issued on Jan. 28, 1992 to Conway et al. This patent discloses a plastic display container that may be hung on a wall or placed on a flat surface in an inclined position. The display container is manufactured in a blank or single piece of plastic to reduce shipping costs and parts. Once the display is received by a retailer or other customer, it may be folded and assembled into a display container for displaying printed materials and other similar articles. The display container includes a back panel, a bottom panel and a front panel hinged together along two fold lines. Two side panels are hinged on either side of the front panel. To assemble the display container, the front and rear panels are folded into an upright position. The side panels are folded inward to form the interior space of the container. Each side panel includes a top and bottom tab or protrusion that connects to corresponding slots on the rear panel. Once the tabs on the side panels engage the slots on the rear panel, the display container is secured together. This configuration is best adapted for hanging the display container on a wall or similar surface.
If the display container is placed on a flat surface such as a tabletop, then an easel panel is used to stabilize the container. The easel panel is integrally formed in the rear and bottom panels of the display container. Two small plastic protrusions extend between each side of the easel panel and the rear panel. The protrusions hold the easel panel in place until it needs to be used to support the display container. To separate the easel panel from the rear panel so that the easel panel may be folded back and secured in place, the small protrusions must be cut or snapped apart. A user may either cut the protrusions with a utility knife or similar device or snap the protrusions by placing force on the corresponding areas of the easel panel. Once separated, the easel panel is folded behind the rear panel. Notches located in a bottom portion of the easel panel fit into corresponding notches on the rear panel to hold the easel panel in place. The easel panel forms a triangular support for the display container to keep the container from tipping backwards and falling over. The container slants backward at a predetermined angle to enable the display materials to lean backward and remain in the container.
Another type of display container is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,875 issued Apr. 26, 1994 to Meyer. This patent discloses a fold-up display container that is a single, integrally molded plastic unit having a base panel, a front panel, a rear panel, left and right side panels and support panels. The front panel, rear panel and side panels have a hinged portions that connect the panels to the base panel. The hinged portions enable the panels to be folded into position during assembly of the display container. The front panel and side panels are folded into an upright position where each side panel has a slot that engages a corresponding tab on the side edges of the front panel. After the tabs engage the slots on the side panels the front panel and two side panels are secured in an upright position. Furthermore, a pair of feet that project from the front panel extend below the front panel to elevate the front of the display container. The rear panel is folded into an upright position. Tabs on each side panel, located on the opposite sides of the slots, engage corresponding slots on the rear panel. The engagement secures the rear panel in an upright position. Two support panels formed in the rear panel have hinged portions so that the support panels may be folded outward away from the rear panel to provide stability for the display container. The feet located on the front panel raise the front of the display device such that the display device tilts towards the rear panel. The tilted nature of the display container enables display materials to lean against the rear panel and remain organized and inside the container. Three openings are located in the rear panel for hanging the display container on a wall or similar structure.
The integrally molded display containers reduce shipping costs and eliminate the possibility of losing parts associated with the displays. These displays, however, have significant problems or disadvantages. Each of these displays have multiple panels or surfaces that include several hinged portions and several connecting components. The complexity of the display containers, requires an assembler to fold the panels in a particular order and then align corresponding connecting devices to secure the panels together. Thus, retailers or other users must spend time reading the instructions and assembling each display. If several displays are needed, substantial amounts of time and effort will be expended to assemble all of the display containers. Also, although these existing display containers are initially flat, the size of the flattened piece is still relatively large so that larger shipping packages are required to ship the containers.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved foldable display container that has a relatively small unassembled form and has a minimal number of components for assembly. The smaller flattened size reduces shipping costs, and the reduction of the number of panels, hinged portions and connecting devices that form the display containers makes assembly of the display containers easier and more efficient.
The present invention is an improved display container for displaying printed material and other similar products. The display container reduces the number of components required to form each container. Also, each display container is manufactured as a compact integral piece such that smaller packages may be used to ship the containers. Therefore, the configuration of the display containers reduces shipping costs and enables users to easily and efficiently assembly the containers for display purposes.
In one embodiment, the foldable display container of the present invention is manufactured as a flat, molded individual unit including a front panel, base panel, support member and at least one connecting device. The front panel has a hinged portion that connects to a base panel. The support member is integrally formed with the front panel and has a hinged portion that enables the support member to move relative to the front panel. At least one attachment device is integrally formed with the support member and secures the support member to the base panel. The minimal number of components reduces the overall size of the display container and thereby reduces packaging costs for the container.
The display container is assembled by folding the hinged portion between the front panel and the base panel and raising the front panel to an upright position. The support member is folded behind the front panel and over the base panel. The support member has at least one protrusion or tab that engages a corresponding opening in the base member. Once the tab is secured into the opening in the base member, the assembly is complete. After assembly of the container, the front panel defines an opening so that display materials can be inserted into the container. The assembly only requires two hinged portions and one connection, which makes the assembly of the display container easier and significantly quicker than existing display containers.
In another aspect of the present invention, ridges or grooves are formed on the surface of the base member. The ridges are formed on the top surface of the base member such that the ridges face upward when the assembly of the display container is complete. The ridges help to organize and hold the printed materials in place.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the front panel of the display container includes a second opening to hold a writing device such as a pencil or pen. In some circumstances such as with contest or registration materials, individuals are required to fill-in information. In this embodiment, the front panel defines a second opening along one edge of the front panel to hold a writing device. The writing device is inserted down through the second opening in the front panel until it is supported by the base panel.
It is therefore an advantage of the present invention to provide a display container formed from a integrally molded unit that is relatively small in size.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide a display container that has only two hinged portions and one attachment device.
A further advantage of the present invention is to provide a display container that is easy and quick to assemble.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide a display container that is manufactured of a durable, resilient material that minimizes the potential for breaking during assembly.